My Quirkless Sister
by Zhelezo
Summary: Warning, OC's ahead! This story is about Izuku's elder sister Yuzuki. A girl with a steadfast determination to provve to her brother that being a quirkless hero is possible! She dreams of being the most human of heroes, someone who doesn't rely on powers to be spectacular. Will she succeed? How will she react to Izuku's new quirk! This and more will be found ahead!
1. Chapter 1

I Came Across Two Roads to Power.

...And I took the road less traveled. Hello everyone! So this is an Idea I've been sitting on. It's a little cliche, a little dark, and a whole lot of FUN! On a side note, I want weird ideas for Quirks, and the stranger the better. If you can keep up with my unbelievably weird ideas, that's even better! On a side note, I'm currently fishing for a beta reader! Send a PM if you're interested, the more the merrier!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Look, Miss. There's no easy way to say this." The principal of Zeal High School (Named after the World Renowned Education Hero Zeal) turned to face his wall. A small blue pixie perched on his shoulder, looking sadder and sadder with each passing moment. He hated giving bad news. Dammit he was an educator! To give up on a student went against every fiber of his being.

He poked the little blue pixie, who let out a series of silent giggles. The laughter brightened his mood, and that of the poor mother who looked close to tears. This was his power 'Pixie Dust' the ability to broadcast whatever his companion felt over a ten foot radius. At the very least it could comfort someone who deserved none of the misfortune life had heaped upon her.

"Please…" Her voice was barely a whisper, as if even she didn't believe it. Being a mother was hard enough as it was, did this really need to happen again? With this… there were no more options. "She can't go anywhere else."

"I know it's a hard decision to come to. If I had ANY other option you have to believe I would jump on it. Your daughter is a wonderful young girl, headstrong and determined but wonderful all the same. If she could just stop fighting…" The mother flinched, and the principal felt an uncomfortable shadow squirm in his guts. It dragged down from his tongue and squirmed inside of him. The taste of hypocrisy. A taste that hurt more than dismissing a student. Much more. "No. No I lied. And I am sorry miss. It's not fair to put the blame on your daughter. None of this is her fault. I want you to know that I mean that. From the bottom of my heart I mean It."

He sighed, relying on another burst of Fairy giggles to boost his mood. It was like having a tube of anti-depressants on your shoulder, if anti-depressants were much cuter. Being a boy with such an effeminate quirk, he had suffered his own share of bullying growing up. From Quirk and Quirkless alike. "Is there a way you enroll her in a Quirkless course?"

The mother dropped her face into her hands. "I've tried. I've tried everything. She… She won't let me. Sometimes I think she hates me." Using her quirk, she lifted an eraser of the Principals desk, drifting it slowly into her hand. "I'd give up my quirk if I could. It's alienated my daughter. My son never mentions it but I know how he feels. Both of them have only ever wanted to be heroes. Nothing else matters to them."

"Well… There might be an option. Maybe." He saw the hope, shining in that desperate mothers eyes. It reminded him too much of his own mother. He knew he shouldn't do this. He should sweep it all under the rug, dismiss it and all the trouble it brought. But… At the end of the day he was an educator. A noble profession if ever there was one. And he would never sit back and watch a student fail if he could have done something to stop it. "U.A. High School."

The hope vanished from her eyes, snuffed out like a switch was flicked. "Now now, wait a second. Don't give up yet. Your daughters grades are great across the board, she more than qualifies."

"B-but, she doesn't have a quirk! She would never make it through the first exam!"

"Miss. Your daughter has been getting into fights with the most powerful Quirks on campus. I've never seen her lose. I've never even seen her unprepared. Furthermore-" He threw a manilla folder onto his desk, spilling out dozens of incident reports, photos, and classroom assignments. The assignment on top, a 'Who My Hero Is' paper, had been titled "A Quirkless Hero". "Miss, this is what your daughter has been after from day one. Not only will she jump at the opportunity… I think she might just come out on top."

"She could be killed."

"She could live to see her wildest dreams turn real."

"I-I'll need time to think."

"Of course, Miss Midoriya. Take all the time you need." He pushed the folder into her hands, and placed a flyer on top of it. An Admissions form for U.A. High School.

The mother left, leaving the principal alone in his office. He scratched the chin of his blue fairy, earning another peal of mute giggling. "Did I do the right thing Hokiri?"

Hokiri just tipped her head in confusion.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Here to fuck with me again? Funny, I thought you had learned that lesson. Guess I'll have to teach a little harder this time." Yuzuki Midoriya sighed, closing her Chemistry textbook. Kido never learned a lesson that wasn't pounded into the space between his ears. At least his henchmen were smart enough to feel fear. The two boys hung back, each looked about a step away from wetting themselves.

Kido just laughed. "Hah! The jokes on you, you're getting kicked out! I told you my dad had clout, but you had to go and be stubborn! Maybe if you grovel now, I'll ask him to let you back in. But it better be sincere, he's an important man. He doesn't have time to help all the poor, quirkless weirdos!" In his hand, a long needle of pure sunlight formed. A needle that had caused a lot of psychological pain before she arrived… and would continue to when she left.

She flipped back to her page, ignoring the obvious taunt. Yuzuki was not good at ignoring provocation, but in this case… She stood up and started walking past the bullies, looking down at her book the entire time. While reading about various thermodynamic laws, she passed Kido, the son of a minor politician in the Kanto region.

He, predictably, did not take well to being ignored. His ham-sized fist swatted the book out of her hands. A smug look was already on his face as he watched the chemistry text fall towards the hard dirt road.

Then her elbow smashed into his nose. Blood gushed out over his crisp white shirt, and he felt something break. Kido tried to conjure another of his pain-inducing light spears, when something struck his head. His brain shook, and a row of red marks formed across the top of his skull.

Yuzuki looked at the bully and felt nothing but disgust. The fingers of her right hand were wrapped tightly around a foot-long length of hard steel chain. Then she whipped Kido across the face with it again. And again. And again.

The first few times, Kido kept trying to summon his light spears. The jarring, brain shaking impacts stopped that plan. He couldn't even form a complete needle before her chain whipped across his face again, causing lines of painful welts. Finally the reality slid through his dense skull. Kido spat out the words.

"AHM SHORRY!" His lips were bruised and blood ran freely down his nose. It was all he could do. His companions stood by in stunned silence, a look from Yuzuki sent them scurrying off like roaches. The blows stopped immediately.

Kido bowed deeply, pressing his forehead to the ground by her feet. "Ihm reelly reelly shorry. Pleshe don't hurt me." He spat out a wad of blood. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you expelled. I'm sorry I touched your book. Please. Please."

Yuzuki turned to walk away, sliding the chain back into one of her deep pockets. She knew how the Quirk users thought, Kido was no different. He was a poison that seeped into the education system. A legal villain that would grow in both power and recklessness, until he used his power freely in a workplace where no wrongdoing could be proven. He would torture employees for slights both real and perceived. If caught by a superior… It would be nothing but "Sorry sorry. I got carried away. I only wanted what was best." People like that found apologizing to be the best way out of the graves they had dug, and it would last until someone finally called out his bullshit.

Unfortunately for Kido, that day was today. That someone was her.

As the boy knelt in the grandest form of apology he could manage, his hands lay face down. He was forming two of his painful light blades, just waiting for the naive quirkless girl who had upset his dominion over the school to turn her back. The second she did, he would have his revenge for months of painful humiliation. She deserved it! She came into the school a freak, and couldn't accept her place at the bottom of the food chain. He had earned his place in the school hierarchy. Fought for it with quirk and intelligence, only for her to come and upset the entire delicate game!

She turned, and he stood up. Hands glowing with powerful energy needles, he lunged for her unprotected back. He was almost there! In a few short inches, she would be the one begging for mercy! She would beg and scream, and suffer!

Fwoosh! Something cut the air with its speed. Kido saw the shining gleam of steel. He saw it arcing towards his outstretched hands. He tried to pull them back, but he had overstepped his lunge! The steel baton struck his hand with a meaty thwack, evolving into an agonizing crunch. His fingers caught the brunt of the blow, leaving three horribly mangled twitching things that stood out at odd angles.

"Y-You can't do that. You can't do that! That's not how this works!" Pain, injury, and the sight of his mangled fingers were sending him into a numb state of mild shock. Shock that vanished like dust in the wind when she leaned towards him, and his pants were suddenly VERY wet.

"Oh? You tried to attack me, I defended myself. You made such a convenient fool of yourself with that bowing and begging… Cell phones are a wonderful thing. I would almost be grateful if you weren't such a disgusting creature." Around them, dozens of students were filming. The school bully had terrorized many off their lives, watching him get his comeuppance gave many of them a thrill that bordered on the erotic. "Now your reputation is dead, and from the corpse of it, I springboard into greatness. Suck it you fat bastard."

With a dainty lift of her school standard skirt, she bowed to the assembled crowd. Applause went up from almost all who had seen the encounter, and the video would go viral within the hour. Yuzuki headed towards the parking lot, where her moms car should be. On the way there, she washed the blood off of her collapsible steel baton. No sense giving her overprotective mother something else to worry about, right?

There was her mom, waiting patiently by the car. As Yuzuki approached, her mother smiled a gigantic happy smile. "Did you say goodbye to your friends?"

"Oh, I've got a feeling they'll remember me for a long time…"

"Good to hear sweetie. I was talking to the principal, and he said that… Well that there is another school you could go to."

Yuzuki sighed. Not this again. Every year it was 'Why don't you go to an all quirkless school?' "Mom, I'm sorry but I just can't go to a school full of…" Her look turned sour, "Normies."

Inko Midoriya felt a shadow of sadness slide into her stomach when she heard her own daughter use such a derogatory, insulting term. It bothered her that her little girl viewed both the quirkless, and those with quirks, through such a negative lens. At least her two children would be able to meet again. It had been too long since they had all sat down to a proper family meal. "That's the thing. The principal… He offered a recommendation. To.. U.A. Academy."

Green eyes grew to the size of oranges, and a deafening, all too feminine shriek cut through the car. "REALLY MOM?! OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Yuzuki grabbed her mom in a near-lethal hug and squeezed as tight as she could. "This is the best day of my life! Thank you so much!"

Inko had been planning to discuss all of this with her daughter. But watching her quiet, withdrawn little girl suddenly excited about something was too much for her. So she cried, and she hugged her jubilant daughter, and she cried a little more. All the while she wondered, "Is my little girl going to survive in that school?"

Still, she smiled, even through the tears. A good mother would support her daughter in this decision. A good mother would believe in her daughter. Right? Besides, there was good news that she had to share. "Oh, and Yuzuki! I bet you can't wait to see Izuku! He's such a sweet little boy, I'm sure he can't wait to see his big sister again.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dinner at the Midoriya household was a silent occasion. Izuku Midoriya stared into his plate, more or less dead to the world. He reeked of sweat and garbage. The entrance tests for U.A academy were only two weeks away, and he had been doing secret training under the Hero All Might.

Not that he could tell his family about that! His sister was so proud of his new mystery workout regime, promising that she wouldn't let him become a better hero than she was. If she knew he was training with All Might to enter U.A. academy, she'd be crushed. Besides, with her academic standing at the moment… He didn't want to make her feel bad. So even though he was on top of the world mentally, he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed dinner.

After all, what kind of brother intentionally made their delinquent big sister worry? It helped that he was too tired to even chew most nights.

On the other side of the table, Yuzuki ate like a woman possessed. She had to get back to her room so she could prepare for the entrance test at U.A. Across the table she could see her little brother, moving like one of the walking dead. Poor guy, training so hard to fulfil his dream of being a quirkless hero. Honestly she was amazed that her little crybaby brother had turned into such a spectacular human. He actually had muscles now!

That pride that flared in her chest just made her eat faster, if he kept up at this rate he could take a year off and enter U.A. High School. She owed it to him to be the first quirkless hero through those doors, and the moment she got in, his place would be assured.

Oh she knew it wouldn't be easy. She could be killed. He could be killed. But that was the nature of life for the powerless living in a world of heroes and villains. You were always one psychotic villain away from death. She knew that better than most, and the unpleasant memory made her skin crawl.

When the feeling passed, her plate was empty, and Yuzuki excused herself. She helped her mother clean the dishes, then spirited off to her room. Someone had been throwing away a lot of scrap metal recently, and the dump was overflowing. Batteries of every shape and size, metals of every type, and all the rust a budding pyromaniac could ever want. And she wanted a lot of it.

In her room, thirty coke cans lined a cheap wooden workbench, alongside a set of tools for various professions. In the past few weeks, she had taken several part time jobs to earn the money she needed to fund her projects, and the brand new acetylene torch was a testament to her drive. Cans of hairspray, propane, and tubs of cleaning products mixed wildly on the floor, next to steel cables, makeshift blades and a dozen blunt instruments.

Some heroes had powers on the level of gods. So mankind made weapons to usurp those gods.

Her computer was still on, showing one of many YouTube tutorials. Next to it, a mangled wrench sat on her workbench. Her other tabs contained leaked descriptions of the U.A. entrance exams. What's the point in preparing if you aren't over-preparing?

Every single one of the past U.A. entrance exams used robots in one way shape or form. It made sense, robots could be built fairly easily by a manufacturing hero, and U.A.'s budget was absurd. So for the examination, her 'utility belt' was filled with dozens of anti-robot weaponry. Each of which had been placed in it's own unique pouch, depending on what kind of robo-foe it was. Quickly she sat at her desk and started fiddling with a slew of wires and a sleek plastic device with two wicked looking prongs on it.

Outside of her room, a mother just looked at the closed doors of both her children with sadness in her eyes. Neither one of her children had given her anything more than a brief acknowledgement. It felt like her family was falling apart, but at the same time she was watching her children blossom into adulthood. She knew that both of them were becoming better people.

But… Couldn't they stay her children for a little while longer? With a sad sigh, Inko went into the living room to watch a movie. The first few times she did this, she invited her kids. Now she just pretended they were there with her.

Night fell on the Midoriya household, all three inhabitants hoping for the day where their dreams came true.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The weeks passed by in a blur, when the moment came that Yuzuki set out for the U.A. Admissions exam. Her mother gave a tearful goodbye, wishing her the best of luck at an exam that could very well mean her death. Izuku was nowhere to be found, likely still on his mystery exercise regimen. Something she was entirely too proud of.

Yuzuki doubted she would be at her best if she had to watch Izuku's tear-streaked face when he found out she was going to be a hero. He'd probably be worrying about her too.

The idea brought a smile to her face, as she looked over the academy entrance building. Like all things in U.A. High School, it was larger than life. It was like they built this entire place to be gigantic and intimidating!

She was one of the first to enter the auditorium, though there was still a good 30 minutes before the festivities began. Naturally, she decided to get some info on her fellow competitors. Taking a peek around the room, she wasn't terribly impressed.

On her left, an Ash-faced emo who clearly needed to get more sun. Whether it was a guy or a girl was anyone's guess. Black coat, black gloves, even a black scarf who's tassels dangled around his feet. As she was watching, he coughed and it was the rattling hacking cough of a smoker.

Off to her right, a brown haired boy kept running out of the room. He stood guard over a growing pile of chairs, and every time he ran off he returned with another few chairs for the pile. Each of them was a tall-backed folding wooden chair. 'Now that's just strange.' When the pile had reached twenty chairs he reclined on them, somehow finding a comfortable spot on a literal mountain of chairs.

Elsewhere, groups of nameless nobodies were chatting with friends and loudly bragging about their powers. She picked up a lot of info on a lot of low-tier abilities. Some really crazy shit. The ability to walk through floors (But only floors). The ability to sharpen any object to a perfectly fine point. Super-Spit that makes any area ten times tougher for the next hour. Avian-kinesis.

These were some laughably bad skills. Finally curious, Yuzuki approached Chair-boy (Or as she would now always think of him, the Chairman). "So. What's with all the chairs?" She asked the question with a single quirked eyebrow.

"It's my power." The Chairman said, a lazy hand brushing a lock of wavy brown hair out of his eyes. Eyes of a surprisingly dark brown color. A brown so deep they were almost black.

"Your power is… To bring chairs into a room?" She asked, genuinely curious about these strange abilities.

Finally he sat up, and the chair beneath his sat up too. One of the chairs arms popped out, and swiveled towards her in the rough approximation of a handshake. "I control chairs."

She was about to laugh, when the entire mound of chairs suddenly shot up, raising the boy high into the air on a literal tower of chairs. He stared down at her, and suddenly those deep brown eyes seemed entirely too dangerous. The laugh died in her throat.

The chair tower slid back onto the ground, and the Chairman stuck out his hand. "Kuisu. Kuisu Anra."

She took the hand slowly, eyes watching the many chairs around him. "Er… Yuzuki Midoriya." Though she was calm on the outside, internally she was screaming. This crazy ability seemed laughably weak on the outside, but what she just saw him do with it, this boy would destroy her in a fight! Maybe. Possibly. Either way the match would be too close for comfort.

Now it was his turn to raise a curious eye. "Alright. I talked about me, your turn. What's your quirk?"

Her hand closed around the comfortable length of metal chain hidden in her pocket. It wasn't like she planned on starting a fight with him, but the hard metal anchored her thoughts to the world of mankind's accomplishments. It calmed her mind.

"I don't have a quirk. Why, got a problem with quirkless?!" His lip curled into an aggravating smile.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll see it during the matches… That is, assuming you're lying."

"I'm not." Her voice dripped with venom.

"Well then, I'll owe you an apology later, won't I?"

Yuzuki turned around and left the obnoxiously calm chair-boy to his chairs. Instead, she went to the Ash-grey emo. "Hey there." She said, putting on her best 'Let's be friends' smile. "I'm Yuzuki. Who are you?"

"Vesuvius." Good god it even sounded like something an edgy ten-year old would come up with. At least she learned that 'Vesuvius' was a boy.

"Well, that's an interesting hero name… So Vesuvius, what power goes with that name?"

He moved to answer, when that horrible hacking cough cut him off. He covered his mouth with a hand, but she could clearly see the smoke and ash that poured out between his fingers. A few stray flecks hit the floor, immediately melting palm-sized patches of the tacky carpeting. A few more coughs, and he turned his attention back to her. "I exhale superheated ash. Are you done with the questions? It-" He broke into another fit of coughs. "My ability. I can't talk long."

She nodded her head at him, "I get it Vesuvius, nice to meet you. I hope we never meet on opposite sides." He met her eyes with a pleasant grin. A grin that said, 'No… No you really don't.'

Now the goth shit made sense. If you couldn't talk for fear of breathing deadly ash on people, an outfit that drove away conversation partners could be quite appealing. Or maybe he just liked the look and she was overthinking things.

She had just reached her seat when a cleared throat drew her attention. Above her (As in, directly above her) a man was standing on the ceiling. A ceiling that was at least 40 ft high. With a wave of his hand he fell off the ceiling, falling in fluttery drops until his feet lightly landed on the chair behind her.

"I saw your reconnoitering, Miss. It was impressive, for someone who claims to have no quirk." He was wearing a long blue turtleneck sweater, with equally long gray slacks. Other than that though… In a room full of freaks, this guy looked almost normal.

"And why, exactly, where you eavesdropping on me?" Her right hand closed around a can of pepper spray, also conveniently hidden in her deep pockets. Some of these so-called heroes were pretty damn creepy.

"Ah, no need to worry. I couldn't help it. Supersonic hearing."

"Nice try. I saw you float down. You can't do that with superhearing."

"True. But what If you have both?"

"Two Quirks? That's a one-in-a-million chance."

"Stranger things have happened."

With no real rebuttal, she released the can of pepper spray. "Fine. Well since you were spying on my conversation-"

"I wasn't spying."

"-Then why don't you tell me your quirk. What can you do?"

"I'm glad you asked, Quirkless girl. My power allows me to change the directional orientation of anything I touch. Up is down, left is right, and all that fun. As such I prefer ceilings. So much less… Noisy. I only occasionally offend people by accidentally overhearing things. For which I am sorry. I don't suppose you can forgive me for this mild transgression into your private business." He held his hand out, and she met it. A rare feat of trust for someone with touch-based powers, but she would not be seen as a coward by the first person to believe her.

As she touched his hand, she noticed a series of fine white hairs stretching along the underside of his pinkie. They continued into his turtleneck, running on the underside of both his arms. Clearly strange, but she had seen far stranger mutations. Could they be related to his super hearing? Could hairs even hear?

Making a note to update her zoological biology knowledge, Yuzuki waved goodbye as the strange boy floated away towards the ceiling. "Good luck Quirkless girl!" He called out. Loudly.

And then every eye was on her. She just glared at him.

Fortunately, the crowds started pouring in right then and there. In the mix of talking, chatting, laughing, and one of the event coordinators telling Chair-boy to move his chairs out of the way, she was momentarily forgotten. At least… She thought she was.

"Hello!" A girl with a series of books piled under each arm, and a huge camping backpack on her back declared with a broad grin. "I'm Shoho Suzuki, my power is a secret! It's very nice to meet you, can I have your autograph?"

A notebook appeared in front of her, the page already heavily autographed. A pen was already nestled between the two pages. Yuzuki was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Alright? But… Why?"

"Why! Why! Of course I have to get your autograph!" Shoho looked at the other girl's uncomprehending facial features. "You're the first Quirkless human to enroll in U.A. If you get in, your pre-admittence signature will be worth… Oh… 2-3 thousand dollars! Please sign and date it to if you don't mind!"

With an odd feeling, Yuzuki complied, squiggling her signature as best she could (Handwriting was not her specialty!). She was going to ask Shoho something, when on top of the notebook a stack of legal documents appeared.

"Now, assuming you pass, you will be paid 200 dollars for the signature. Nothing if you fail though, sorry but business is business. But if you want to make some real money, Shi Suzuki Industries would like to purchase your likeliness for the purposes of their TCG 'Junior Heroes'. If the number on that page seems inadequate, know that at the end of each year you will be up for review, and the number will only grow with your name. All Might is worth a quarter million dollars alone!"

"A quarter of a million?" Yuzuki asked, confusion clear across her face. All Might had to be worth more than that!

"That's just for using his likeness on our trading cards!" Shoho reached into one of her books, drawing out a glittery ALL MIGHT trading card. It looked flashy, cheap even, but the card was famous in many collector circles. Izuku would know the current value. When she had checked several years ago, a card like that was worth almost ten grand! "My father owns the company! Please sign the paperwork, there are still several promising heroes still here to be interviewed!"

Not seeing any downside, Yuzuki did just that. The contract was simple, in exchange for using your hero name and a single image, you will be paid _. In this case, the blank space was filled with the number 1,000$. Which was, quite frankly, an absurd amount of money for a beginning hero. At the end, a caveat had been added in Shoho's elegant script. If she had lied about her abilities, she would receive nothing. Again, fair enough.

Of course, if she failed the exam, it was all null and void. Yuzuki could have laughed, she had way bigger stakes in this game than just 1,200 dollars! "Alright, thanks Shoho! Good luck with the contest."

Shoho smiled, skipping away merrily. "Have no fear Yuzuki. My power is top-tier. I hope to see you do well though. You are a powerful investment for my family."

Yuzuki didn't quite like being called an investment, so she sat back in her seat and stayed quiet through the auditorium performance. She listened carefully to all the rules. She even ignored the loud kid who suddenly started shouting at a boy near the back row. Some people just had no self control. Examinee 711, some people just couldn't keep their mouths shut and wait for the examiner to speak.

At least he had the decency to apologize afterwards.

She sighed again. This place was packed. There were too many heroes for only four arenas. She would have to move quickly if she wanted to get past the rest of them. Finally the assembly ended with a quote from Napoleon and the students were loaded into buses and taken to the examination cities.

An entire cityscape built solely for the purpose of the test. The internet had warned her about this, but seeing it for yourself was a whole different ball game. Gigantic skyscrapers, compact city blocks, everything painfully modeled after a real city. There was just one problem… How many enemies were they packing into this place?

She was placed in the same group as Vesuvius and the Chairman (Who was standing proudly next to his ambulatory pile of chairs). Shoho and the ceiling creep were nowhere to be seen. The rest of her group was made up of 30 or so people chosen seemingly at random from the crowd. A girl with hair that moved like smoke and wreathed around her head like a cloud. A boy with a set of animal skulls on his necklace. A girl who looked waaaay too young to be there who kept throwing around fistfuls of glitter. Honestly this entire school was a freakshow.

Yuzuki found herself smiling. Here in the world of the greatest quirks, she could shine above them all. The group quickly devolved into a staring match between the huge looking student with an animal skull necklace, and the minuscule little girl who had tossed glitter onto him by 'mistake'. The glares were intense, it looked like a fist was about to be thrown, only for the microphone-powered announcer declared that the match had begun!

While the others were still busy with the fight, Yuzuki had moved as close to the gate as possible. Fortunately, not all the students were complete morons, and she nodded her head towards the bird-headed boy also standing next to the gate. Naturally, they were both itching to hear the word 'Go', though neither of them showed it in any outwards fashion. But when it came they shot through the gate like ten thousand hellspawned demons were chasing them.

Bird boy was riding on some sort of shadow, which was a neat power. Then the robots were everywhere, and she had bigger priorities than other heroes abilities. The second she saw the three different types, she knew immediately what they were, and how to bring them down.

1-pointers, CR4B Type. Built for one vs one hero combat by Doctor Emman Surge, these were obviously a toned down version. Light steel armor, with lots of exposed wiring. Easy to destroy for any hero. The real trick was to attack the single glowing red eye when it opened the twin 8 barreled machine turrets. Which was exactly what she did. The turrets spun open, and her collapsible baton hit the eye. The glass shattered, and she pressed a button on the handle triggering a minor surge of electricity to the tip of the baton. There was a zap, two sparks, and the machine dropped to the floor.

2-pointers, the Scorpion Horse. Fast type recon and bashing robots. A custom version of Professor Doomsdays Insanity-Crushers. No poison gas in these versions. Good armor, but weak joints. The tail also can't strike if you're in front of the head, leaving it utterly defenseless against a frontal assault. She almost felt sad for it. Such a sad PG version of what was once an unstoppable weapon. Diving beneath the stomach, she tossed a lit M-80 into the exposed underside wiring. Built to fight in a never ending cloud of deadly smoke, there was a critical weakness to the underbelly. When the M-80 went off, the entire bot exploded into a pile of scrap and burning wires.

Then the 3-pointer got in her way. ZooBots FROG type assault bot. A heavy-hitter if ever there was one. A walking tank with twin-mounted rocket launchers, capable of leaping up to 35 feet. Front, side, and rear armor made each side just as difficult to attack. In fact, the robot should be unstoppable for a battle with school children. She approached it quickly, ready to dive the second it's shoulder rockets twitched. Because when those twitched, firing was already locked, and the rocket would be finding its destination very quickly.

It took almost twenty seconds for the shrug to come, and another three for the rocket to hit. U.A. had obviously lengthened the firing time to avoid student deaths. The explosion was also pitifully minor, equivalent to a sack of M-80's. Enough to maim, but killing was unlikely. Which left her with a tricky problem, because the best way to take down a FROG was… She tossed a single lit M-80 into one of the rocket tubes when she was only 7 feet away. 5 seconds later it hopped away, responding to "Enemy too close protocols". In midair the explosive went off, igniting the missile in the tube and turning the soaring tank into another pile of burning metal.

6 points already, and she hadn't stopped moving for more than a second. Good. The rest of the heroes could handle the group closest to the gate, she would cut deeper into the city, where more were sure to be found. At the minute mark she was at 9 points. By the second she was at 15. At 30 the herd thinned out, and she had no luck finding any more… Until the 8:15 mark, where a building sized Goliath-class appeared. The dreaded fourth type.

Nicknamed the TITAN, only two had ever been built. Used as a deterrent against one of the most powerful hero of the Pre-All Might era, Muscle Jack. They were unstoppable killing machines, with the strength to destroy entire cities. WHAT WAS ONE DOING HERE?!

Its shoulder hitched, and she knew a punch was coming. Dodging was a different matter entirely with a fist the size of a damn building! Yuzuki shrieked, diving into one of the many fake buildings. The robotic hand tore open the front of the building, its fingers clawing for her and churning half the first floor into rubble, when suddenly it stopped.

Outside, two heroes were harassing the giant robot. A man with blazing red hair, and a midget with purple balls growing out of his scalp. The purple balls held the robot in place, gluing its hand to the building so it couldn't reach any further in. The red-head tried to punch it, and a shadow-like form swept him out of the way an instant before a punch from the TITAN shattered every pane of glass for half a city block.

Yuzuki knew what she had to do. She took out all her explosives, including six cans of homemade Thermite. She set the longest fuse she could for the M-80's, and lit them all. All of this had been set up against the last load-bearing pillar. Two more cans of thermite were placed against additional pillars, and then she got the hell out of that building.

The TITAN was still trapped in place when the explosives went of. Thermite burned bright enough that it looked like uncolored fireworks. Then the building -a fifty story office building- tipped. It tipped. It leaned. And it fell on top of the TITAN, burying it beneath so much rubble.

The students who had helped to rescue her stared in stunned silence, and the cheer that went up was met only by the exuberant shouting of the exam proctor. "TIIIIIIME'S UUUUUUUP!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Thank you everyone who read this! I hope you enjoyed seeing Yuzuki Midoriya, an OC I have created to contrast Izuku's rise to power and greatness. On a side note, tell me what you thought of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And As I Looked Into the Mirror…

I saw a face that was not me, but easily could have been.

Welcome back, friends and companions from across the known universe! Welcome to the saga of Yuzuki Midoriya! I hope you are having fun, though I know I am! Let's get into it, shall we?

Oh, and I'm currently looking for a Beta reader. Send me a PM~

Ajou Korishawa slammed his fist onto the table. "We've been arguing for forty-seven minutes! All because YOU traditionalists can't accept that times are changing. Nowadays there are more heroes than ever, and our 20 star pupils each year is no longer enough to handle this, God forbid what will happen next year if we can't change with the times!"

His allies rallied behind his words, adding their own thoughts and opinions in sporadic bursts. Truly this was an argument held every semester for the last five years, repeated like a faulty record ever since Korishawa had his first look at the horrendously managed system around him.

On the other side of the table, the Traditionalists opposed him with their own hastily assembled arguments. Arguments that felt hollow, now that several key members of their party now backed his side. Still, the oldest of the old guard was as strong as ever.

All Might! The Symbol of Peace. Strongest Hero of all time, and the greatest to boot. The prized graduate of U.A. academy, the man who footed the bill that otherwise would have been completely inconceivable. Without his money, U.A. would be in the RED, and they would never recover.

Now this fearsome, flaming beacon of justice added his own words to the argument, and when they came forth in that booming charisma-packed voice, Ajou could feel his own position growing weaker by the second. "Students need specialized attention! We will never produce quality heroes if we start treating this school like a mass production facility! Each and every one of them is an irreplaceable investment, and we will pour our heart, sweat, and soul into every fibre of their being until they take those first steps out our doors as proud and noble heroes!"

Korishawa had heard this argument before. It had crippled his own faction every semester for the last three years, spoken as it was by the iron-will of All Might. It was hard to argue with the Greatest Hero of All Time. "U.A. Academy is the hardest school to enter in the world. We have a higher applicant rejection rate then Harvard, and every applicant test costs 500 million dollars on average! This year that number was overshot by such a high margin that even I'm not certain how high it was-"

"6.72 Billion dollars, give or take an extra hundred million." Principal Nezu chimed in, "Machinery of Titan class caliber costs a great amount to field. The piles of scrap that we have remaining are barely worth the cost incurred by hauling them off to the dump. That fiasco alone has torn our budget estimates to shreds. U.A. is on it's last legs if we cannot acquire more funds."

Mr. Principal had always been a neutral party, content to let the staff share in the discussion. He simply provided the bare naked facts, and woe be the Instructor who challenged the simple truths he put forward. Nezu was a pragmatist, and right now Korishawa knew he was wavering.

Ajou might not have been part shark, but right now he could smell blood in the water. Onwards he pushed! "Thank you Mr. Principal. See? Don't you see everyone? Our devotion to quality over quantity is a noble goal, but we only accept 20 top-of-the-line hero candidates each year. By the time they graduate, each represents an investment of approximately-" He gestured to Principal Nezu.

"17.49 million dollars." The table went immediately silent, and Korishawa knew he had them. The years of debate were over. Finally he would get what he wanted.

"And how much would It cost to hire the bare minimum of instructors to cover another A-ranked class? Perhaps even two more B's and a handful of lower ranks?" It was a loaded question and the entire room knew it. Still, the principal answered.

"600 thousand dollars at the absolute highest. 5 million if we follow through with your suggestion of more classes."

The holdouts squirmed uncomfortably in their seats. Or, all except All Might, who just shrugged. His staunch allies for the last five years, Eraser Head and Ectoplasm, both were left with little in the way of words.

Ajou struck while the iron was hot. "I have taken the liberty of gathering resumes from no less than a dozen high quality teachers willing to submit lesson plans by this Sunday. Many are willing to work here simply on the grounds of our noble school's reputation. If provided room and board, most would work here for free… As it stands they are the best up and comers in the hero instruction business, willing to work for the pittance they would earn at any other school." He set the files on the table, and watched the holdouts finally crumble. All Might was the first to pick up a file.

Once upon a time, Ajou Korishawa had been a temporary instructor, kept on board in case of a real hero emergency. He had been biding his time, waiting in the wings, teaching only when another hero was sick or injured. Of course his resume lay in that pile. Today, he would become a real teacher at the prestigious hero academy.

The loss of FOUR Titan class robots had been the deciding factor. Each of the "Deterrents" placed in each of the testing arenas had been destroyed. Izuku Midoriya and his sister Yuzuki had each defeated one of the city-destroying robots more or less on their own. Hoko Taga and Delumbo worked together to take down the third, while it took the combined might of Benjamin Hariso, Felicita Da Camina, and Liling Wu-Xing. Three students defeating a single Titan-class robot was already a wonder in and of itself, but to see two students defeat one single handedly? U.A. had to have them both. All of the heroes who participated in taking down those monstrous machines had to be accepted!

In the corner, Present Mic said nothing. The chatty hero was quiet for a reason, as his 'brilliant' plan to shake up the students had resulted in a loss of billions. How was he supposed to know the kids could take down robots that he couldn't even scratch! There was no way he could have known. Still, that said, nobody wanted to hear so much as a peep out of him for the foreseeable future. Once he had been one of the traditionalists, alongside several other tenured instructors. Now his vote was guaranteed for Korishawa's side. All Might, Eraser Head, and Ectoplasm were all alone in this fight, and somewhere in his mind he wondered if that wasn't for the best.

Finally, the president looked over both factions, and knew what decision had been made. "I, Principal Nezu, after hearing both sides of a longstanding debate, declare that the votes have been made. This semester, there will be a SECOND A-rank classroom, a second B-rank course, and a number of lesser courses, to be determined at a later date."

Ajou's faction cheered, five years of effort had just paid off, thanks to some enterprising and imaginative students. Now they just had to decide which students were going where.

All Might cleared his throat, "Very well. I will leave the decision of who passed and which student goes where to you capable instructors! I have a pressing engagement with a devoted fan!" He gave the room a thumbs up, and a beaming grin, before dashing out of the room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Five to Seven business days later in the Midoriya household…

"Kids! Kids! You've got mail!" Inko called her kids to the living room, where two distinct letters from U.A. academy lay alongside a pile of freshly sorted mail. For some mysterious reason, both of her children had been incredibly popular with hero-related companies. The current fat stack of mail on the table could attest to that, they were getting over a dozen letters a day!

She chalked it up to the admissions test going well, and Yuzuki's lack of powers must have made waves in hero society. Hopefully if Izuku applied himself, they would take him too! The odds were looking very good, one of Izuku's letters had even been from U.A. Academy. What a delightful surprise it would be for the boy. He had been working so hard to get stronger lately, something that always brought a proud tear to her eye. Her little guy was growing up so fast.

She was suddenly taken by the memory, Izuku and Yuzuki, building a little house of wooden blocks while she watched. Hisashi would wrap a hand around her waist and flash a cocky smile, before whispering in her ear 'Look what we made Inko.' His whisper on her ear would always make her giggle, and then his fingers would begin their devilish march along her ribcage. Her laughter would attract the children, and like coyote's sensing wounded prey, they would attack in tandem. Izuku's hands would wander first, taking advantage of his sister's distraction. Then the battle-lines were drawn, and the tickle fight began. Her whistful memories of the past were shattered as her children came careening through the house like a pair of rubber cannonballs, snatching the mail from the table in a flurry of flying letters. Each wanted to be the first to collect their loot, and woe betide any poor flower vase that got in their way.

Speaking of which, Inko hopped past her children, sticking her fingers out in a desperate attempt to pull the tulip towards her and thus right the tipping vase. With a few gentle twinges of her quirk, its wobbles gradually became smaller until the vase finally righted itself. Phew, good thing it was just a vase this time. She really had to make her house a little more 'exuberant child' proof.

Her nostrils flared in twin amusement and annoyance. The kids had jumbled their mail piles, and were now swiping up whatever crossed their eyes like it was hungry hungry hippos! "Izuku! Yuzuki! Behave yourselves!"

The two of them paused, each determined to hold onto one corner of a letter. Neither willing to let go. The poor thing looked fit to tear, and Izuku knew she had taught her children better than that! "Let go of the letter Yuzuki! Izuku, read the name on that letter."

Yuzuki slowly receded, still hoarding her pile. Who knew her brother got so many letters! What did he do, get a job modelling? He was definitely built for it, maybe that was why he had been working out all summer long! Absolutely certain she had cracked the mystery code that was Izuku, she suddenly noticed that her brother was handing her something.

"Here sis… Sorry." He mumbled, gathering up the rest of his letters, including one with a U.A. letterhead. It was the most exciting moment of his life and he was stuck here, waiting for a halfhearted apology from his sister under the prison-warden eyes of their mother. Since when did she get mail anyways?!

"No problem little br-" And he was gone. Not one to be left behind, Yuzuki scooped up her mail and raced towards her room, nipping at her brothers heels the entire time. She entered her room, digging through the small stack of mail like she had the quirk 'Bulldozer hands' and finally found what she was looking for! U.A. Academy!

Now, after smashing a Titan class robot, she was PRETTY sure she was getting it. But actual confirmation was nice to have too. Gazing at that glimmering golden letterhead, she could FEEL her life starting to change. This would put an end to the years of teasing, the behind the back snickering, and the in front of her face snickering too. So without a second glance she tore open the letter, fishing out the life-changing message inside.

The words within brought a girlish squee rushing out of her breast! 'You have been accepted-' Oh more beautiful writing had never been put on paper! It was heaven crafted from ink and plant pulp! Words couldn't describe it! The high-pitched hum of purest pleasure reverberated through her eardrums, and echoed through her room. In fact, it echoed and echoed and echoed! She swore it was coming from two sources, that such a sound -a downpour of delight- could never come from just one person! She felt like singing, like diving through her window, marching through the streets and grabbing random people to sing with her as if life were some demented Disney film. Oh she could stare at this piece of wonderful, beautiful, glorious paper all day long! In fact, she would do just that! She cast her eyes forward, determined to memorize every picometer of that lovely piece of paper.

'-Midoriya Izuku.' What. It all came crashing down around her. She grabbed the envelope, staring at the corner. Sure enough "Midoriya Izuku" was written on the back. What. She could feel her heart slamming away in her chest. It felt like a rabid baboon trying to tear down the bars at the zoo. What. Her dreams shattered around her feet like broken glass, and there was only one thing she could say.

It curled about the house like a demonic miasma. An angry red fog of pure unadulterated rage. "IZUKUUUUUUUUU!" No angered shout had ever matched it. Except, perhaps… For the one that originated just one room over.

"YUZUKIIIIIIIIIII!"

In the kitchen, Inko sighed. Sometimes parenting was worth the hassle. Sometimes.

Elsewhere, her children began to shout at each other again.

Sometimes…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yuzuki trapped Izuku in the largest hug of her life. The very confused teenage boy patted her on the back. She looked up at him with a smile brighter than her flashbangs. "Izuku! So that's why you were working out all summer long! I'm so proud of you little brother, I never thought we'd both be in the same year at U.A!"

"Thanks! I never thought I'd get in. Haha. Haha… Huuu…" Yuzuki was still looking at him with bright, excitable eyes. The scrutiny made him uncomfortable, Izuku actually felt like someone was looking up to him. Then the realization hit him like the kickback from One for All.

"Wait! Yuzuki! How did YOU get in?! You don't have a quirk!" That was impossible! Sure his sister was a badass who knew more about survival than a small mountain town, but without a quirk there was no way she could get past all of those robots. Some things in life just couldn't be done. In his heart, Izuku still believed the same thing that had been beaten into him every day.

You couldn't be a hero, if you didn't have a quirk.

Yuzuki tipped her head sideways, raising her right eyebrow as her excitement turned into baffled curiousity. An expression that slowly turned into anger, and she pushed him away. What an insult! "What the hell do you mean Izuku! I'm at least as badass as you are!"

What?! His baffled mind scrambled for an answer. Clearly his sister thought he had been insulting her. But why?! HOW?! Being the absolute wimp that he was, he caved immediately, recoiling from the angered female and waving his hands in a desperate attempt to apologize. "Sorry sis! Sorry sorry sorry, you're really awesome of course! But how did you get a quirk?"

Like all good sisters, her anger faded faster than a gust of wind, and soon she was smiling again. This was perfect, she would be going to hero school with her brother, two quirkless humans fighting against the countless people who thought all you needed was natural born power. Together they would be an unstoppable duo, toppling the status quo and flipping U.A. on its head! She was too giddy to care about Izuku's accidental insult, and she forgave him the second that first 'sorry' left his mouth. She was too giddy to pay attention to what he was saying.

And then it all came crashing down. Yuzuki froze, those six simple words echoing in her head. A neutral mask covered her expression, barely hiding the hurt and anger that already started to surge inside of her. Slowly she turned to face her brother.

"What. Did. You. Say."

Her eyes were heartless, expressionless. Izuku froze, trapped beneath that emotionless gaze like a rabbit staring down a starving wolf. He felt his heartbeat thumping in his throat. As he struggled to get his thoughts together, Yuzuki took a small step forward. Izuku collapsed next to his bed. "I-I I I…"

She backed him up against the wall, then crouched. Their eyes were so close. He knew what this was! He'd seen it before on other people. Bullies, when they were children. Anyone who tried to mess with him… She would back them up. Stare them down. And gaze into their eyes while she poked through their minds like a bowl of upturned oatmeal. He had seen bullies go from gigantic megalithic monstrosities to children crying on the floor as they pissed themselves. It had been funny, in an ironic sort of way.

But oh god did he know how they felt. He was about six seconds away from pissing himself, and he was REASONABLY sure she wouldn't hurt him. At least not permanently. Some distant part of him noted that this was a great angle to see down her shirt. A part that was immediately drawn, quartered, and buried. He couldn't pull his eyes away from hers if he had HELP. Those endless brown pools had him thoroughly trapped. GOOD GOD, was this what it felt like to look into the Arc of the Covenant?! He wished that he could melt right now. Or that the pressure on his bladder would stop increasing. He let out a squeak.

"Izuku. TALK." This was it. He was staring into the eyes of death herself. Izuku would have paused to make his peace with Buddha, Jesus, and Zeus, but those haunting eyes promised very bad things if he kept silent for another minute.

"I-I-I-A-A" Oh god oh god, he was trying! He was trying to tell her, but the words wouldn't come out! Izuku had never seen his sister like this. Hell he had never seen ANYONE like this!

"IZUKU!" She snapped, and he pissed himself.

"ALL MIGHT! All might gave me his quirk. It's inheritable." He shook, his body unable to control the terrified quivering. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

Yuzuki just stood there. Her eyes felt wet, and she forced the feeling away, steeling her emotionless expression. How was she supposed to feel! They were supposed to be brother and sister. Proving to the world what practice and determination could do. She'd been so proud of him… And all his work was to prove to some hero that he deserved a QUIRK?!

She didn't storm out of the room, instead she left in nonchalant pace. But her knuckles were white and her fingers were bleeding.

"I'm sorry Yuzuki… I'm sorry… You deserved this quirk more." She could hear Izuku's voice behind her. Desperate. Pleading. He wanted his sister to smile again. To forgive him.

She waited until her door was closed to start Crying.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Two weeks later, school began. It had been a miserable two weeks in the Midoriya household, neither Yuzuki, nor Izuku had spoken a word to each other since that night. Izuku still trained. Yuzuki still worked. If anything, each of them became more motivated.

Yuzuki tried not to think about her brother. She needed to be strong for today. If there was any proving ground in the world like day one of High School, she had never read of it. In her left pocket, the chain, the taser, half a dozen M-80's. In the right, the baton, a lighter, and three road flares. Her lunchbox was full of soda cans, two thermite and one gasoline. The backpack she carried held more weapons than school supplies.

Her hair had been meticulously managed, eased into the proper level of 'Don't fuck with me' spikiness, and every article of clothing was a specialized tool to fit her purposes. In other words, she was ready to kick ass, and take some goddamn names.

She walked into her classroom, immediately noting three things. (A) Potential weapons; a fire extinguisher on the back wall, any desk in the classroom, and the pointing stick next to the blackboard. It was frail, but if she broke off the tip she would have a decently long makeshift spear. (B) Defensibility; the windows in the room would shatter easily, exposing the class to an aerial assault. The door was frail, a solid kick could damage it, a quirk-boosted kick would turn it into fine wood splinters. The ceiling could be easily infiltrated, it was a mass of lightweight foam-board tiles, and an enemy could easily hide above them. All in all, standard classroom, standard problems. (C) Escape routes; everything that made the room a bad defensive position made it a great escape route. They could travel through the ceiling vents, escape out the windows, go through the door into the hallway, or even escape by destroying the wall between classrooms.

Her classmates were the next thing to cross her mind. There were a lot of them, and she recognized only a handful. Chair boy, seat D-1, the back of the classroom on the far left, a stack of stackable chairs lay next to him in a large pile. His eyes narrowed when she entered the classroom. Yuzuki determined that it had to do with her 'Quirk'.

Vesuvius gave her a wave, he was in seat D-5, back of the class but next to the windows. I.E. The main character chair. Or the 'I'm too cool for you' seat. The ironic pretentiousness was pouring off him in waves. She waved back.

In seat A-5, the Ceiling Creep was sitting. What was it with these people and classroom corners? He kept tugging at his uniform sleeves, almost like the fabric was too rough for his- Oh right, he had hairs on his arm that allowed him to hear like a bat. She had forgotten about that, given the many distracting events of the past few weeks. "Quirkless Girl!" He had noticed her enter. Suddenly she was the star of the class, and every eye was on her. Chair Boy scoffed.

"A quirkless girl? In this school? No normie could ever gain admittance to this school. Non ci Piove!" Seat B-2 said, a tanned girl in the second row declared with 100% confidence. She wore lipstick, makeup, and her clothes in general seemed made of a higher quality. In other words, Yuzuki was split in how she felt about this girl. Clearly the girl wanted attention, she should be happy to shift it away. On the other hand, she was loud and obnoxious.

"It's true you know." Seat A-3 declared. Sitting in the 'Teacher's pet' seat, it was none other than Shoho Suzuki, her pile of books ringed her desk like a fort. Her eyes were buried in one at that very moment, even as she tossed out that comment as if it was an absolute unquestionable fact.

"Grazie! Thank you for the agreement, but we already knew that I was correct." B-2 said, turning her attention back to A-5. "So you see, you dear silly boy, she must have a quirk. She simply told you otherwise to take advantage of a simple mind."

"I was agreeing with him." A folder appeared in her hands, plucked from between the pages of one of her books. "She has been signed on as a 11.5 edition of the Hero Trading Cards game. As part of the contract, her medical records have been looked over by me and my people. You may see for yourself, but the results are conclusive- Yuzuki Midoriya indeed has no quirk."

A-5 blanched, looking at both girls in absolute shock, and said no more on the subject. She began conversing in whispers with the girl on her left, seat B-3. A slender Spanish girl with yellow-black patterns around her eyes.

Chair boy whispered a quiet, 'Sorry' at least he looked impressed.

"Oooooh, how impressive! A human with no Quirk, steps into the arena of the gods. I applaud your determination, for it will be the only thing carrying you through the hard times ahead. In the same breath I lament the reality that you will fall by the roadside, destined only to be a stepping stone for the great Jahin!" The long-winded speech came from C-4, a Peruvian -or perhaps Persian- boy who was wearing a short black cape and carrying an elegantly carved wooden cane. In an instant he realized that this student may have friends in this class, and that one of her friends was sitting diagonally away from him. He could hear the creepy emo kid growling, and the heat that now poured onto him felt like he was hugging a radiator!

"Hey." The cracked voice was more fitting on a chronic smoker than a student. "Don't make fun *Cough* of people." Ash dripped down onto his desk, charring the wood where it touched.

"Vesuvius. I don't need help to deal with some chump." Seriously, what was that idiot thinking? Rising to defend her honor was great and all, and he clearly scared the hell out of the class, but that was a one-way ticket to coupletown rumors! More importantly, she had a pompous prick to shut down. "Listen up Jahin. I don't need help to kick your ass. I'm not weak. I've never been weak. If you think I AM weak, then you will meet me outside as soon as classes end. There, I will turn your face into a well tenderized side of beef. Or who knows…" She had been walking forward throughout her speech, stopping one seat in front of him- Next to B-4 a tall boy in long white religious robes, bearing markings of the Buddhist faith –"You might just win."

Jahin looked down, sweat beading on his forehead. A collapsible baton was now tapping his chin, the hard metal easily enough to cause a lethal strike at this distance. When had she drawn it!? Where had she drawn it from?! He looked up at her eyes and quickly found the steel instrument of violence to be a much preferable sight. "I am sorry for my offense, I shall think before I speak. I cannot take you up on your offer, for my parents rather like my face this way."

Seat A-2 laughed and made a tiny little whipping noise. "That was really cool. And I mean really reaaaally cool. Come sit next to me." She was a cheerful looking girl with sunshine yellow hair and a broad yet happy smile. Her desk held an assortment of small objects, mini-erasers shaped like animals, decorative pins from scholastic events, a tennis ball, and even a little rock with a smiley face on it.

Yuzuki grinned, heading her way. In her wake she left 'The Great Jahin' shivering, and Vesuvius who looked just a little sad. "Yuzuki Midoriya, though I suppose you know that by now. It's nice to meet you, I like your rock."

"Thanks! His name is Casper. I like your collapsible baton."

"She's a good baton, her name is Felicity."

"I noticed, you certainly seem to have gotten a lot of use out of her. Please don't bash anyone when I'm around, I can be a bit squeamish."

"I'll try, but some people need a good bashing every once in a while. You understand."

"Of course, that's what Casper's big brother is for. His name is Jasper. He's a bowling ball. SAY! You've already shown us what you can do, want to see what I can do?"

She smiled, for some reason she was really starting to like this girl. "Sure, let me see it!"

The girl scooped up her collection of knick-knacks, she threw a smiley-faced pin towards the ceiling. Before it hit, it turned into Casper the rock, and plopped down into her hand. Yuzuki looked at the desk, and Casper's previous location, only to see a smiley faced pin lying there innocently. The girl waved her rock, and said, "Ta-daaaaaaa~"

Yuzuki had enough sense to clap. "That was pretty cool!" She liked this girl! "What's your name?"

"Tanaka Miho, after my hair color. But I like your hair, green is such an interesting color! Is it dyed?"

Yuzuki was about to point out that her hair was in fact dyed, when more students came in. Or, to be more specific, three students walked in. One was thrown in, and one jumped in, after the thrown student. The thrown student was that young-looking girl she had seen at her test. The student throwing her like a frisbee was the student she had been fighting with at that test.

"You little brat! I'm going to rip your head off!" A feral looking boy who looked about six years too old to attend high school, barged into the class room after her. Glitter covered his necklace of animal skulls.

"Just come and try it cocksucker!" The little girl who looked way too young to be there shouted, before nailing him in the gut with a solid orb of silver metal. The boy doubled over, before a pair of fluffy wolf ears appeared on his head, and his body rippled with new muscle. Looking the part of a very angry werewolf, he rushed her, only for the silver orb to nail him in the spine. He turned, tearing it apart with his bare hands, only to turn and face her again.

Her knee smashed his canine snout, and blood poured down his shirt. Silver fists formed around her hands, and she grabbed his tie before using it to throw him into the same wall she had been thrown into. His body was already changing when she grabbed him, and when she threw, his hands had become talons which grabbed her leg.

He went flying, she was dragged along for the ride. Together they hit the wall, groaning in pain. Both shot up and lunged at each other. The class was in an uproar, but one student wasn't watching the fight. Yuzuki noticed student B-2 was bent over his desk, clutching a religious icon and mumbling chants. He stood up, his hands glowing with a soft yellow light.

"OM VAJRAPANI HAYAGRIVA GARUDA HUM PHAT!" A rapid mantra that poured forth like water from an upturned vase. The declaration was soft, but it carried a significance that could not be overlooked. Still the warring children ignored him.

The two fighting students rushed each other, claws vs silver fists, only to smack into an invisible wall. Both of them hit it, and both were immediately launched away. They hit opposite sides of the classroom, and this time neither was in any condition to get up. Her silver hands turned to shiny metal glitter. His lupine form became human once again.

"This is a place of learning! The two of you will find your seats, sit down, and STOP DISRUPTING CLASS." It was the quiet Buddhist boy, though his voice rang out like the toll of a church bell. The boy and the girl grumbled, but found their seats… D-2 and D-3 respectively. Then B-4 sat down.

The other three students that had entered had long since found their seats. A mutant-type mutation boy with two extra metallic limbs that came out of his lower ribcage, a black-skinned mutant with three slowly moving tentacles sticking out of his back, and a vaguely Chinese boy with a red vest on his chest, and four Chinese characters in different colors on it. The black mutant waved at the Ceiling Creep as soon as he saw him, moving to take the seat right next to him.

"Hoko! Ah it is good to see you again! How are you?" They high-fived each other.

"Delumbo, I feel so good I could take down a second giant robot!"

"Ha-hah! Me too brother, me too. But I do not think the school could afford such things."

"U.A.? Pff, they've got so much money God calls them to get a loan." The two laughed like old acquaintances settling into an old conversation. Meanwhile the other two took seats next to each other. C-1 and C-2, right in front of Chair Boy. They didn't talk much, but it was clear they were waiting for something.

That something came a second later, when a girl wearing full body steel armor strode in, a sword at her thigh. Long blue hair fell down the back of her armor, though the front looked rough, as if cut with a sword. C-1 and C-2 waved at her. B-2 exploded.

"YOU! Dal Davialo! Must you destitute bootlickers pursue me to the ends of the earth!" She was standing now, a pencil clutched so tightly in her hands that the wood started to snap.

"The nerve! To assume that the Da Camina family would not send their heir to the greatest school of Heroes in the world? But you, heiress Dinapoli, mock my family again and blood will be spilled!" She almost drew her sword, forcibly stopping her hand from touching the hilt. If she did, she would kill this whore, and then her place at U.A. would be lost. Her family would be disgraced. So she restrained her blade. But not her tongue. "Let this be known! The Saints of Cossenza will never lose to the Whores of Sassari!"

With no further words, she took her seat. C-3, next to the Chinese boy, who looked at her with a strange degree of respect. Clearly the three had history with her, though what it was could be anyone's guess.

B-2's pencil snapped in her hand. She glared at the retreating knight, vowing that she would someday put that girl in her place.

A girl ran in a few seconds later, her hair an absolute mess. It looked like she had taken a rake to it. She took seat B-1, just behind Yuzuki, and whispered a quiet 'Hello' before arranging her books.

Two minutes remained until the first day of class started. Another minute passed before two more students walked in. Two eight foot tall monsters pushed through that doorway, their skins thick and green. They had no hair, large oak-brown eyes and even larger hands. The two took seats B-5 and C-5, next to the Buddhist and Jahin. Never saying a word to anyone.

Jahin looked liable to say something profoundly stupid. An introduction, to show these strange reptilian students who the strongest member of the class was… "I am the GRRREAT Ja-"

The look in those brown-black eyes promised swift, painful, and stupendously horrible death should he utter another word. Jahin went silent, feeling for all his powers like a sparrow that suddenly dodged a hurricane.

A knock came from the classroom door. Then it was kicked off it's hinges, shattering into a few dozen pieces when it hit the far wall. A massive form stepped into the room, eight feet tall and towering over them all, a white horseshoe emblem on each of two gigantic shoulder pads. Its head was a streamlined knights helm of bright blue armor, with a single ruby red visor covering whatever eyes this thing had. A golden skull, with two wings spreading out from beneath it, covered the chest.

Every inch of its body was covered in the thick blue armor. Each leg was as thick as a tree trunk. Each hand the size of a desk. Each finger as thick around as a mans wrist. Half the class collectively gasped in horror. The other half gasped in recognition.

"That's such a cool quirk!" The girl behind Yuzuki had stood up, and in a handful of footsteps she was standing in front of the massive armored thing. Up close, she could see that it was almost twice her height, and easily twice her width. It's arms crossed, it looked like a statue. She flitted around the giant thing, looking at every inch of the heavy armor. "How does your quirk turn you into an Ultramarine?! I've heard of enhancement powers, but that's just ridiculous. Do you mind if I touch your armor?"

The head gave a slight nod.

"Was this inspired by the Ultramarine design? Or -GASP- Did you inspire it?!"

Around the class, recognition was starting to spread. Phones were coming out, searches were being googled. The suit of armor chuckled -a deeply masculine sound- and walked towards the last empty seat. As it walked by, students put out their hands to touch the smooth, ice-cold armor. It felt like solid steel. All that armor, and all that height, the suit had to weigh at least 200 pounds!

The Space Marine stood in front of it's seat, on the right of Vesuvius. It stared at the tiny chair, small enough that it's foot could cover the entire thing. Then it's armor began to bubble and churn, turning a fleshy pink color before receding. Where once had been a gigantic space warrior clad in hundreds of pounds of armor, now stood a girl in a long pink sundress.

"Hello Classmates." She said, her voice still that masculine booming baritone. "I am Sigurd XVII of Macragge. I Proclaim Death to all Xenos!" She raised a single slender fist in the air, a motion that was seconded by the girl who had first recognized the outfit.

Her throat rippled, "Juuuust kidding!" when she spoke, she sounded as effeminate and lustrous as a lounge singer. It was a voice that was oddly mature for her age, something you'd expect from a 20-year old. Then she took her seat, as the entire class stared at her.

"AHEM. Kids, what happened to my door?" The instructor stood in the doorway, looking at the pile of splintered wood in the corner.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Alright class. After that… Unusual introduction, let's try something a little more mundane. Go around the room, share your name and quirk. After that, we'll be having some fun outdoors! How about you?" His finger pointed towards Yuzuki. Of course it did, she was sitting by the now-repaired door. Internally she groaned over her choice of seats. She should have picked the one next to Vesuvius, where the shapeshifter was now sitting. Then she'd never be called on first.

With a sigh, she stood up. "Yuzuki Midoriya, Quirkless." And with another sigh, she sat down. Gasps went around the classroom. Many of the students still didn't believe her.

The Teacher smiled, "Ahhhh, U.A. Academy's first quirkless student. Well it is a pleasure to have you in my class. See that introduction, class? Short, sweet, and to the point. Try to emulate her." He pointed at the next student in line, the girl whose touch could swap small objects.

"Tanaka Miho, I can swap any small object I've touched over short distances. And this is Casper!" She proudly held up her painted rock

"Very good. I was impressed by your creativity during the trials, you too Tanaka. Next!"

"Shoho Suzuki. The amalgamation and anthropomorphication of certain objects containing a complex literary code which enables them to function with varying degrees of autonomy." The class looked confused, and Shoho sat down with a smile.

"Exactly what I'd expect from you Miss Suzuki. Never clear on your abilities."

"In my mind, powers should always be a surprise. You haven't told us yours, after all."

"True, and I'm not going to. Next!"

"Delumbo. Mutation type power. I can secrete chemicals from these things-" The three tentacles on his back waved at the class "- chemicals that weaken metal and tire living things."

"Excellent application using them to destroy a Titan class, Mister Delumbo. Yours was the only team to destroy a billion-dollar piece of machinery for no purpose. Testing yourself? Or simply a thrill seeker?"

"Bit of both teach, bit of both. Course I couldn't do it without my bro here!" On his left, the Ceiling Creep high fived him. "Damn right man!"

"Mister Taga, please refrain from profanity in my class. You're next, by the way."

"Yeah, I was just getting to it!" He stood up, scanned the room, and then nodded to himself. "So listen up everyone, my name is Hoko Taga, my power is this!" He tapped a hand to his chest, and suddenly his body was flying towards the ceiling. With grace, he spun, landing on the ceiling tiles. Unfortunately, hi left foot immediately punched through them, and he ended up tangled in the cheap foam rectangle. His flailing hands touched his thigh, and he fell back into his seat with a painful-looking thump.

"Please refrain from destroying my classroom Mister Taga. That goes for the rest of you too! Next!"

One of the reptilian boys stood up. "My name is Roger. I get tougher in the sun." His voice was as rough as he looked.

"Short sweet and to the point. Great work."

The boy in buddhist robes stood up in his seat. "I am Bhikshu. I am blessed with the ability to create fields of protection."

"Protection my ass." The boy with an animal skull necklace scoffed from the back row. His body still ached from hitting those.

"The feral dog has a point. Those things hurt!" The little girl next to him scoffed as well. The two shared a look. Then they growled at each other. Then there was silence.

"Language Mister Aberdee. Next."

The girl with bumblebee eyeliner stood up. "I am Abigail Cortes. I can create poisons."

"Impossible! If that was TRULY your quirk, then you would not have been able to defeat the robots! Unless you claim that your quirks poison can affect metal as well, in which case you know nothing on the subject!" Jahin was quick to point it out, but many of the other students were thinking similar thoughts.

"Why Jahiiiin. I'm so glad you noticed~" Her voice a sensual purr, she raised a single hand. She pointed a finger at him, and suddenly there was a wicked black spike in her hand. "My mutation allows me to create a more than adequate poison injection system, easily capable of damaging the sensitive components on the discount weapon robots we fought. Call me a liar again, and I will show you firsthand how sharp they can be…"

The instructor cleared his throat. "That was warranted Miss Cortes. Please do not poison any students on campus. Next!"

It was the girl with tanned skin and makeup, the one that had glared daggers at the girl with armor and a sword. They had shared some ugly words there. "Vitalia of the Dinnapoli family. I have inherited the Quirk of my noble clan. Now I have come all this way to become the grandest of heroes. Ipanni rifanno le stanghe."

There was a light chuckle from the girl in armor, but a look from the instructor silenced any comment. Though the entire class was now aware of who she was! The Dinnapoli clan were a famous band of vigilantes turned hero in Italy. They had begun as a bordello and had risen to become one of Italy's most capable world-renowned hero bands. Surely not as famous as All-Might, but famous on the level of a highly praised musician band. As famous as the Rolling Stones, or the Beatles. A classic name that everyone knew. Their Quirk enabled them to enhance rotational energy using specialized muscle groups, leading to the slender and graceful figures of dancers. Dancers that could toss a pencil through a key hole from 100 yards away with only a flick of their wrist.

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure to have you in my class. Next!"

"Natasha Ludomir Petrovich, I can make… Er… Better show you actually." She pressed her thumb and forefinger together, and when she drew her fingers apart a thin line of light connected them. "These can cut anything. Oh, and my friends call me Tasha." She touched her fingers, and the beam vanished.

"Impressive Natasha, impressive. You were quite elegant in the preliminary test, I'd say you and Miss Dinnapoli have a lot in common. Next!"

"Benjamin Hariso, Sir! I can enhance my hands, using my secondary bio-mechanical limbs!" The boy was a bit too eager, and when he sat down, his face was blushing red.

"Why that's FAN-TASTIC. Good thing you joined the core, and not a school CADET. Drop and give me twenty! Next!" The class burst into laughter, and Benjamin grew a darker shade of red. He looked like he was actually considering following the command when the next student spoke up.

The Chinese boy stood up in his seat and offered the room a polite bow. "I am Liling Wu-Xing. It is very good to meet you all! My Quirk allows me to enhance objects with elemental abilities, at the cost of elemental resistance in other objects. It lasts for as long as I touch one of the objects."

"I saw! You were a walking armory during that trial. You'd have earned twice as many points if I had my say. Next."

"Felicita Da Camina. If you have heard of the Dinnapoli, then surely my family is never far from your ear. I possess a unique Quirk among my family, for I can arm myself in armor made from anything I touch."

The Dinnapoli were the most famous Hero band in all off Europe! They were the Western European equivalent of All-Might! There wasn't a corner on the planet where that name went unheard. Most of them were famed for their swordsmanship quirks.

"Yes, the three of you made for an excellent team. Defeating one of the Titans to protect the weaker students. Bravo all of you."

Felicita, Liling, and Benjamin nodded, and parts of the classroom gave a round of applause.

"Yes yes, it's all very impressive. Next!"

"I, the GRRRREAT Jahin, am known far and wide as the Sultan of the Sands! My Quirk, noble as it is, allows me to cast my powers along any impact otherwise created by my hands. Observe!" He swung his sword through the air, and his cape rustled on a nonexistent breeze.

The classroom was silent for a second. Then the mini-girl in the back piped up. "Is that it? So much for the Great-"

Every ceiling tile was flipped out of their brackets, shaken and tossed about as if a hurricane had hold of them. The wind vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving a slew of lopsided tiles.

"Great work Jahin. Great work. Now you can spend all of lunch righting each and every panel." The boy groaned. "Next!"

Dinosaur boy number two stood up, "I'm Henry. Henry Wilco. This guy who looks like me is my twin brother. I can enhance my forward momentum."

"Next!"

Vesuvius sat a little higher in his seat. "Vesuvius." He coughed into his hands. "Volcanic ash."

"Grand stuff. Next!"

The shapeshifting girl in her long pinkish dress stood up, "Hi everyone, I'm Zora! Great to meet you all. My power allows me to shapeshift!"

"Next!"

It was the little girl with her metallic glitter. "I am Ren Leikeilee. I think you're a bunch of assholes. My power lets me create magnetic flux fields inside of my body. I dislike people who see me as a child just because of my size. I like men who are relaxed and emotional."

"Language, and this is a classroom. Not a dating site. Save the Eharmony lines for someone who cares. Next!"

The feral looking guy tipped a hand at the class. "Wolfgang Aberdee. I can temporarily absorb DNA to configure foreign traits. It only lasts a couple minutes though. Dunno why I'm tellin you fuckers this, but I like big Mature women. Real MILFY types." He shot the girl next to him a glare, which she eagerly returned.

"Language, language, and again, classroom. Not a dating site. Moving on to the last student, I hope you won't be sharing your sexual preferences with us?"

Sitting next to his stack of chairs, Chair Boy blushed. "Wh-what? No. Eew. No. I'm Kuisu Anra, and I control chairs."

The classroom burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, GREAT joke. What's your real power?" A chair nailed Jahin in the face, silencing him.

"Anyone else feeling witty?" Kuisu stared them all down, a golem made of metal folding chairs standing next to him like a Yakuza thug. Nobody laughed again. "I thought so."

The instructor clapped his hands. "Alright everyone! Well I dislike you all, but not quite hate. So we're still going to have some fun today! What will we be doing you ask? Well three student groups in this class were responsible for defeating Titan Class Robots. That's a pretty big deal upstairs, so we're going to sort you all into teams."

"Team A! The first to defeat a Titan and to do so with no powers! Yuzukiiiiiiii. If you would like to join her, head towards her corner! No more than seven to a group."

"Team B! Thee second team of titan killers. Felicita, Benjamin, and Liliang!"

"Last, though certainly not least, Team C. Hoko Taga, and Deluuuumbo! A powerhouse team if I ever saw one."

"Choose wisely students, because you will come to appreciate your teammates all too soon."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
